


Mienne

by AngeDchue



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, Sex in a Car, angel instinct
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeDchue/pseuds/AngeDchue
Summary: Je pense ne pas être la seule à avoir eu le coeur brisé durant l'épisode 19x03. Pauvre Lucifer ! Du coup, j'ai écrit une scène où l'on retrouve notre couple préféré, quelques mois après "l'incident Marcus" (C'est comme ça que j'appelle la relation Marcus x Chloe xD)





	Mienne

Seul sur le parking du poste de police, Chloé se dépêcha d’atteindre sa voiture. Elle avait promis à Lucifer de le rejoindre au Lux, une fois la paperasse concernant leur dernier cas terminée. Depuis leur mise en couple, Lucifer faisait un effort et l’aidait avec les dossiers une fois les meurtriers arrêtés, mais ce soir, il avait dû se sauver. Une bagarre avait éclaté dans son club. La police avait été appelée et par conséquent, il avait dû répondre à quelques questions en tant que propriétaire des lieux.  
Son absence était donc tout à fait normale, mais ô combien contraignante. Cela ne faisait pourtant que quatre mois qu’ils se fréquentaient et sa présence lui était presque devenue vitale. Un comble quand on pense qu’elle parlait du Diable !  
Arrivée près de son véhicule, elle sortit les clés de sa poche et s’apprêta à ouvrir la porte.  
\- Chloé ! entendit-elle dans son dos.  
Essoufflé, Marcus courrait les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.  
\- Lieutenant ? Il y a un problème avec le dossier ?  
Depuis qu’elle savait la vérité sur cet homme, Chloé le méprisait et le haïssait. Il lui avait fait croire qu’il l’aimait et surtout, avait pris plaisir à faire du mal à Lucifer via son intermédiaire. Elle s’en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours d’avoir cru en ses belles paroles et ne pas avoir suivi son instinct qui lui hurlait de retrouver Lucifer.  
\- Non, aucun problème. Il est parfait comme toujours.  
Il la flattait encore, du moins quand elle était seule car quand Lucifer se trouvait auprès d’elle, il devenait hargneux et surtout casse-pied. Savoir le diable mortel et pas lui le rendait dingue et malheureusement, elle commençait à se demander si cela n’était qu’une simple métaphore.  
\- Dans ce cas que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle assez froidement.  
Il eut la délicatesse de paraître mal-à-l’aise. Mais elle le connaissait bien maintenant. Elle n’était plus la simple humaine naïve qu’il avait manipulé il y a cinq mois à peine. Aujourd’hui, elle savait qu’elle personne froide et calculatrice il était.  
\- J’ai remarqué que tu étais seule ce soir et je me suis demandé si tu accepterais de boire un verre avec moi ?  
Il l’invitait à aller boire un verre ! Elle rêvait !  
\- Après tout ce qu’il s’est passé ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais...  
\- Je t’en prie Chloé, l’interrompit Marcus. Je sais que tu es fâchée mais je pense t’avoir laissée assez de temps pour digérer cet incident.  
\- Un incident ! C’est comme ça tu appelles ce qu’il s’est passé !  
Il s’approcha d’elle et la coinça contre son torse et la carrosserie de sa voiture.  
\- Je sais que je m’y suis mal pris, mais je t’ai déjà dit que j’étais désolé. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un bar et boire un verre et reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés ?  
Elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
\- Reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés ! Tu es sorti avec moi dans le but que je te rende mortel pour pouvoir mourir. Tu m’as faire croire des choses qui n’étaient pas vrai et le pire : tu as pris plaisir à faire souffrir Lucifer ! Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que j’accepterai ta proposition, gronda-t-elle.  
\- Enfin, voyons Chloé ! Nous parlons du diable en personne ! Lucifer n’en a rien à faire de toi. Tu n’es rien de plus qu’un autre trophée dans sa longue liste...  
\- Tais-toi, cria-t-elle en le giflant.  
Il posa la main sur sa joue et la fixa d’un regard noir.  
\- Je t’interdis de dire le moindre mal de Lucifer. Tu n’es même pas digne de lui cirer les bottes.  
\- Je ne le laisserai pas foutre en l’air mes projets, ragea Marcus en l’embrassant de force.  
Surprise par son attaque, elle sentit sa langue s’insinuer entre ses lèvres et caresser la sienne. Son baiser était dominant, exigeant tout d’elle. Une reddition totale de sa part et le pouvoir absolu pour lui. Elle essaya de se dégager mais ses bras l’encerclaient contre son torse puissant. Quand elle pensait qu’à une époque elle s’y blottissait de son plein gré ! ça la rendait malade.  
\- Tu te souviens, murmura Marcus contre ses lèvres. Il y a quelques mois tu m’embrassais ici après retirée ce stupide collier que t’avais offert Lucifer. Puis on s’est sauvé sur ma moto. Tu t’en souviens ?  
Le souvenir de ce moment lui brisa le cœur. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête et faire tant de mal à Lucifer ? Et comment lui avait-il trouvé la force de lui pardonner ?  
« Il n’y a rien à pardonner, détective, tout cela est ma faute », avait-il dit.  
\- Lâche-moi ! Je t’interdis de me toucher, cria-t-elle en se débattant.  
\- Je crois que tu n’as pas très bien saisie...  
\- Il me semble qu’elle t’a demandé de la lâcher Caïn, gronda la voix de Lucifer avant que le corps de Marcus ne s’éloigne de Chloé pour être projeté quelques mètres plus loin.  
Le conflit avec les forces de l’ordre avait été relativement facile à régler. Il lui avait suffi de donner un pourboire de 100 dollars et plus de problèmes en vue. Il avait donc décidé de retrouver Chloé et l’aider à terminer le dossier sur lequel ils travaillaient avant de s’absenter. Qu'elle n’avait pas été sa surprise en voyant Marcus acculer Chloé contre sa voiture et l’embrasser. Voire Chloé se débattre sans réussir à ébranler le corps de son agresseur l’avait rendu fou de rage. Comment cette ordure se permettait-il de la malmener de la sorte ?  
\- Lucifer, soupira Chloé, la respiration hachée et les mains tremblantes.  
Il s’approcha d’elle et posa délicatement les mains sur ses épaules.  
\- Il t’a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
Il regarda son si doux visage sous toutes les coutures ainsi que son cou et ses mains. Elle ne semblait pas être blessée, si ce n’était sa bouche légèrement meurtrie suite au baiser violent qu’elle venait de recevoir. De quel droit Caïn s’était-il permis d’embrasser sa reine ?  
Maintenant qu’il savait Chloé hors de danger, il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le premier assassin de l’humanité. Toujours allongé à terre, il toussait et se relevait doucement en se tenant le torse. Il avait probablement dû lui fêler une côte ou deux.  
La colère courrait dans ses veines tel un cheval lancé au triple galop. Il méritait d’être puni et de souffrir mille morts pour ce qu’il avait infligé à SA Chloé. Il avait fait l’erreur de le laisser s’approcher d’elle une fois et avait bien failli la perdre à tout jamais. Plus jamais il ne laisserait cet homme la toucher sans conséquence.  
\- Comment as-tu osé la toucher ? gronda-t-il en l’empoignant par la gorge.  
Il claqua avec force la carcasse de Marcus contre un pilier qui soutenait le parking. Ses yeux rouges firent leur apparition mais cela ne provoqua pas la moindre peur chez Caïn. Le divin n’était pas une inconnue pour lui, par conséquent son pouvoir ne l’impressionnait pas.  
\- Lucifer ! cria Chloé en essayant le lui faire lâcher Pierce. Je t’en supplie arrêtes.  
Elle vit les yeux de Lucifer se poser sur elle et s’écarquiller d’incompréhension à sa demande.  
\- S’il te plaît, dit-elle plus doucement. Si jamais tu essayes de le tuer, tu vas avoir des problèmes. Je refuse de te perdre ou que tu sois envoyé en prison à cause de lui.  
La tension qu’il avait ressenti en entendant Chloé lui demander de libérer Marcus s’effaça aussi rapidement qu’elle l’avait saisie. Il était un idiot. Elle était avec lui maintenant, elle ne choisirait jamais plus cet insecte à lui. Elle voulait juste le protéger, tout comme lui voulait venger son honneur.  
\- Il a osé poser la main sur toi, affirma-t-il en essayant de contrôler la colère qui grondait en lui.  
\- Je sais, mais il reste lieutenant de police malgré tout.  
Elle dût attendre un moment avant que Lucifer ne se décide à lâcher Marcus mais il finit par le faire et recula de deux pas. Chloé n’était pas naïve. Elle savait qu’aux moindres faux pas de Pierce, il attaquerait et cette fois si, demande ou pas, il déchirerait Marcus en mille morceaux.  
\- Tu ferais mieux de partir, ordonna-t-elle à l’homme qui se tenait les côtes.  
Il voulut répliquer mais Lucifer dût faire quelques choses dans son dos et il s’en alla sans demander son reste jusqu’à sa moto. Elle sentit Lucifer se rapprocher contre son dos. Telle une grande ombre la recouvrant de son pouvoir. L’instinct territorial des anges. Amenadiel lui avait expliqué un jour que les anges étaient très possessive. Tel un dragon gardant son trésor.  
Une fois Marcus parti, elle se permit enfin de respirer plus calmement. Elle se retourna et se glissa dans les bras de Lucifer. Cette confrontation avait fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux qu’elle préférait oublier.  
\- Tu sais que j’aurais pu le tuer pour ce qu’il t’as fait ? demanda Lucifer en lui rendant son étreinte.  
\- Je sais. Mais ça n’aurait servi à rien. Il ne peut pas mourir.  
Elle l’entendit grogner de frustration.  
\- Peut-être mais au moins, je me serais défoulé.  
Il n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Il revoyait sans cesse le regard choqué de Chloé et cette raclure poser de force ses lèvres sur elle. Il aurait dû lui écraser le crâne ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit Chloé le tirer jusqu’à sa Corvette qu’il avait arrêté en travers de trois places de parking.  
\- On rentre ensemble ? demanda Chloé.  
\- Bien sûr, soupira-t-il.  
Elle lui donna un sourire et s’installa sur le siège passager tandis que Lucifer se glissait derrière le volant. Il était toujours furieux de l’attaque de Pierce et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi était furieuse et comptait bien aller voir le bureau des ressources humaines et signaler cette agression dès le lendemain matin.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’as dit ? lâcha tout d’un coup Lucifer.  
Il était probablement complètement masochiste pour lui demander cela, mais il avait besoin de savoir si l’attaque n’avait été que physique ou s’il avait également porté un coup psychologique. Tel qu’il connaissait Marcus, il avait probablement essayé de la faire culpabiliser.  
Il entendit Chloé soupirer avant de répondre en lui prenant sa main droite.  
\- Il m’a demandé d’aller prendre un verre avec lui et de recommencer notre histoire là où elle s’est arrêtée.  
De sa main gauche, il serra le volant à en avoir les phalanges blanches.  
\- Autres choses ?  
\- Il...  
Elle se lécha les lèvres et reprit.  
\- Il a essayé de te discréditer à mes yeux, mais il n’a pas réussi. Du coup ça la rendu furieux et c’est là qu’il m’a... embrassé.  
Chloé sentit quelques choses se déclencher chez Lucifer en entendant un grondement rauque venir du fond de sa gorge.  
\- Lucifer ?  
Ce type avait voulu lui piquer Chloé. Encore ! Cette femme était à lui, bordel ! A lui et à personne d’autre !  
\- Lucifer ?  
En entendant Chloé l’appeler pour la deuxième fois, il posa son regard sur elle.  
\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle.  
Sans réfléchir, Lucifer s’inclina et l’embrassa profondément. Il voulait effacer toutes traces de Caïn sur elle et la marquer comme étant sienne.  
Sous son attaque, Chloé soupira de plaisir. Ce baiser avait beau être dominant et puissant comme celui de Marcus, il avait une force plus terrassante que le précédent. Elle ne pouvait pas résister, pas à ce genre de baiser. Il l’enflammait, l’excitait, lui embrouiller l’esprit. Lucifer maniait son corps de la même manière qu’il maniait son piano : avec un talent inné. Sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule. Ciel ! A peine deux minutes plus tôt elle se battait contre son patron et maintenant elle fondait de plaisir sous les mains du diable. Il avait vraiment un don pour la mettre dans tous ses états.  
\- Oh ! soupira-t-elle en sentant la main de Lucifer s’aventurer sous sa chemise.  
Il devenait fou, il n’y avait pas d’autre mot. Le parfum de Chloé l’envoutait, ses gémissements le torturaient mais surtout, la douceur de sa peau l’obsédait. Il la voulait, là, dans sa voiture, dans ce parking où n’importe qui pourrait les surprendre. Il voulait la posséder, la marquer. Elle était sa reine, sa lumière et la terre entière devait savoir que cette femme était sienne.  
Ses lèvres abandonnèrent sa bouche pulpeuse pour se perdre dans son cou. Il mordilla cette douce colonne d’albâtre et fit un suçon sur sa carotide qui pulsait aux rythmes des battements de son cœur. Ses mains ouvrirent les boutons de sa chemise et il caressa son ventre puis ses seins recouverts de dentelle. Son regard glissa sur son buste à peine couvert et poussa un grondement en voyant le bustier blanc et bleu ciel cacher sa poitrine. C’était celui qu’elle avait le soir où il lui avait fait l’amour pour la première fois. Les agrafes qui tenaient la lingerie en place se trouvaient à l’avant, ce qui lui permis de libérer ses seins de leur carcans de broderie sans avoir à se contorsionner.  
\- Tu es magnifique, susurra-t-il avant de se pencher et de prendre son sein entre ses lèvres.  
\- Oh Luci...  
C’était bon, si bon. La langue de Lucifer était aussi brûlante que glaciale sur son mamelon. Les émotions se mélangeaient en elle, son souffle se raréfiait. Les mains perdues dans la crinière de Lucifer, Chloé se cambra et colla son buste contre son amant. Les doigts de Lucifer jouaient avec la ceinture de son jean. Ils la caressaient et la taquinaient en même temps.  
Avec un pop sonore, il libéra son sein et se concentra sur le second.  
\- Oh Oui !! gémit-elle.  
Elle entendit Lucifer pousser une sorte de ronronnement qu’il faisait régulièrement quand il faisait l’amour. Mais celui-ci était plus rauque que d’habitude.  
Décidant d’accélérer un peu la cadence, elle batailla avec les boutons de son veston puis avec ceux de sa chemise. Elle eut du mal, Lucifer se collant à son corps, mais elle parvint à accéder à ce qu’elle désirait.  
Quand Lucifer sentit les doigts froids de Chloé lui caresser les tétons, il frissonna. Sa dangereuse détective l’excitait délicieusement et il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à l’idée de la posséder de toutes les manières possibles. Rapidement, il défit son pantalon et lui retira une jambe de son jean. Il n’avait pas besoin de la mettre entièrement nue pour la prendre et toute façon, il n’avait pas le temps.  
De son côté Chloé ouvrit le bouton puis la braguette de Lucifer tout en extirpant la jambe de son jean en même temps. La fièvre qui avait pris possession de Lucifer s’était propagée jusqu’à elle et la contrôlait à présent avec autant de force que lui.  
\- Viens, lui demanda Lucifer en se réinstallant correctement sur son siège, son sexe massif dressé pour elle.  
Elle l’enjamba tant bien que mal, mais se retrouva bloquée par le volant dans son dos. Grognant de frustration, Lucifer se pencha, actionna la manette et recula son siège au maximum. Libre de ses mouvements, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la guida sur lui. Doucement, elle s’empala sur sa queue et savoura la sensation de sa chair s’étirant pour l’accueillir en elle.  
\- Humph... soupira-t-elle en ondulant tel un serpent sur lui.  
\- Enfin...  
Les doigts de Lucifer imprimaient le rythme qu’il voulait lui voir prendre dans sa peau. Les vas et viens furent intenses, puissants, dominants. Jamais encore il ne l’avait prise avec autant d’ardeur.  
Perdu dans le cou de sa reine, Lucifer savourait la soumission de Chloé. Elle était totale. Son corps répondait à chacun de ses gestes mais aussi son cœur qui pulsait au même rythme que le sien et son âme qui brillait de tout son éclat. Il était perdu en elle, complètement, et adorait cela. Elle était à lui, rien qu’à lui. Personne ne la lui prendrait, plus jamais et il allait s’en assurer, tout de suite.  
\- Mienne, grogna-t-il les lèvres contre son sein.  
\- Oh ! gémit Chloé suite à un coup de rein plus fort que les autres.  
\- Dis-le, exigea Lucifer en lui agrippant la nuque pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
Perdu dans le plaisir que Lucifer lui faisait ressentir, Chloé ne comprit pas ce qu’il lui demandait de dire. Il dût saisir son incompréhension car il répéta.  
\- Tu es mienne, dis-le.  
La voix qui venait de lui parler n’était pas celle de Lucifer. Ni celle du diable comprit-elle dans un éclair de lucidité. C’était plus rauque, plus animal que ses deux voix qu’elle connaissait. C’était celle de Samael. L’ange la revendiquait comme sienne. C’était comme Amenadiel lui avait dit. Un ange marque sa compagne lors d’une union charnelle où il perd le contrôle sur son pouvoir et ses émotions. La confrontation avec Marcus avait réveillé l’instinct de Samael et l’homme qui lui faisait l’amour était cet ange.  
\- Je t’appartiens, soupira-t-elle. Rien qu’à toi.  
Lucifer émit un grondement en entendant Chloé se revendiquer comme sienne. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu’une chose à faire : la marquer. Le mouvement de ses hanches s’accéléra et sa queue son contracta à l’arrivée de son orgasme éminent. Chloé n’était pas inactive de son côté, elle sentait son bas-ventre en feu, le sexe de Lucifer la pilonnait d’une façon incontrôlable sur le point le plus sensible de son corps. Elle accéléra les mouvements, encore, voulant à tout prix se libérer de cette tension qui les tenaient l’un et l’autre.  
\- Oh Chloé... gémit Lucifer en lui agrippant les fesses.  
Il s’enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et augmenta le rythme déjà insupportable de ses déhanchements.  
\- Oh putain ! Oui ! cria Chloé sous l’orgasme qui la terrassa.  
Elle sentit Lucifer s’agripper à elle et enfoncer sa queue profondément dans sa chatte. Le flux de sperme qu’il sécréta en elle fut chaud, la brûlant presque de l’intérieur. Mais la sensation d’être envahir par ce fluide la fit jouir encore plus fort.  
Ils étaient tous les deux complètement essoufflés. Lui alangui sur son siège et elle euphorique sur son corps, rien ne semblait briser cette douce torpeur. La tête posée sur son épaule, Chloé retrouva doucement son souffle. Elle se releva délicatement et admira le visage de Lucifer.  
Les yeux fermés, un sourire rêveur sur le visage, il lui caressait inconsciemment les cuisses qui le chevauchaient toujours. Chaque effleurements l’électrifiaient et, putain ! ce que c’était bon. Sa queue toujours blottie en elle, elle fit de douces oscillations d’avant en arrière.  
\- Mmmm... ronronna Lucifer.  
Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans surprise, Lucifer y répondit. Quand elle s'écarta, il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et lui fit un sourire d’une tendresse contrastant fortement avec la brutalité de leur accouplement. Puis elle vit ses sourcils se froncer légèrement.  
\- Pardonne-moi, je t’ai prise comme une brute.  
\- Chut, répondit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne dit pas de bêtises. C’était et de loin, le meilleur sexe de toute ma vie, dit-elle avant de l’embrasser encore une fois.  
Heureuse de le voir rassurer, elle posa à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule et continua ses mouvements de balancier sur sa queue. Lui aussi suivait le rythme nonchalant qu’elle lui imposait tout en ronronnant dans son oreille.  
\- On devrait peut-être se rhabiller avant quelqu’un ne nous surprennent ? suggéra-t-il.  
En ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu’ils se trouvaient toujours sur le parking du poste de police. Oh seigneur ! C'était une sacrée chance que personne n'ai assisté à leurs ébats assez violent.  
Délicatement, elle se dégagea de Lucifer et retourna à sa place.  
\- Heureusement qu’on était dans la Corvette, dit-elle en remettant son jean. Tu m’aurais brisée la nuque avec le toit sinon.  
Il ricana avant de s’interrompre et de la regarder étrangement.  
\- Merde ! Je crois que tu vas m’arracher les couilles.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je viens de te marquer, lâcha-t-il comme si s’était la pire chose qu’il venait de faire.  
\- Oui, j’avais deviné. Amenadiel m’avait avertie que ça pouvait arriver.  
\- Et tu n’es pas fâchée que je t'ai... marquée comme le font les anges ? demanda-t-il, clairement confus.  
\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. Quand je t’ai dit que je t’appartenait, je le pensais vraiment. Je n’ai pas dit cela sous le coup du sexe. C’est vrai.  
Il soupira de soulagement et l’embrassa profondément.  
\- Je suis soulagé, dit-il en démarrant la voiture. Pendant un moment j’ai bien cru avoir fait une bêtise.  
\- Tu n’as rien à craindre, je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime aussi, dit-il en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires sincères. Je n’aurais pas pu choisir meilleure mère pour ma progéniture.  
Meilleure mère pour sa progéniture ? Que voulait-il dire par... ? Oh mon dieu ! Le marquage des anges ! ça ne voulait tout de même pas dire qu’elle était...  
\- Nous venons de faire un bébé, comprit-elle tandis que Lucifer acquiesçait en souriant. Je suis enceinte...


End file.
